


0106

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [19]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Pemotretan Valent dan Hosea―eh lo, lagi?





	0106

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Kalian masih harus foto sekali lagi!"

Valent dan Hosea menatap Carmell tidak percaya. "Sekali lagi?"

"Iya! Yang sesi foto berdua ini emang ada dua pose gitu!" jelas Carmell. "Tapi sekarang kalian lesehan, ya!"

Carmell benar. Kali itu, di depan kamera hanya ada set pemotretan kosong untuk mereka duduk. Valent duduk bersandar pada dinding, sementara Hosea menidurkan badannya di lantai dan menjadikan kaki Valent sebagai bantal bagi kepalanya.

"Valent mukanya bedain, ya! Merem aja coba!" seru Carmell. "Hosea jangan tiduran ke Valent gitu! Kepalanya ditumpuin ke tangan aja!"

Keduanya spontan menurut. Perubahan gerakan kedua pemuda itu ditangkap oleh kamera dengan ... yah, kebetulan Hosea sedang meringis saat berubah posisi.

"Ini bagus!" kekeh Carmell senang. "Biarin aja muka Hosea aib dikit."

Hosea tertawa. "Sialan."


End file.
